Misadventures of Yasuhiro Hagakure
by Ultimate-Drum-Major
Summary: Yasuhiro Hagakure is a normal person like everyone else. He goes to college, has a job, takes care of five children-WAIT WHAT! But he's only 25! How can this be?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

* * *

 _ **Yasuhiro Hagakure.**_

 _ **He was just a normal college student, majoring in psychology and minoring in the arts. Although he was extremely lazy at some points, he still did his work and was almost always nice to everyone. He had tan skin, long, unruly dark brown hair that spread out in all directions, amber eyes,**_ _ **and light stubble on his chin. He was also tall, standing at 5'11. He was smart, but his memory was not the best..**_

 _ **..And his not-so-good memory would prove to play a vital part in his life, which brings us to today, to our current situation..**_

* * *

 _It was a normal day for Yasuhiro so far. He just entered his advanced psychology class, sitting down at one of the back seats of the large, auditorium like classroom. He got out his materials, readying his paper and pen to write. However, as soon as class started, two police officers entered the classroom. "Is Yasuhiro Hagakure in here?", one of them asked. Said male nearly choked on his own breath. His best friend, Yasuke Matsuda, sighed, shaking his head._

 _"What did you do this time, Hiro?", he asked, brushing some of his ebony hair to the side, gazing at him with cold, icy blue eyes. Yasuhiro put his stuff back in his bag, and got out of his seat, shaking._

 _"I-I don't know!", he stuttered, making his way down to the front of the class, where the police officers were waiting._

 _"Follow us, Mr. Hagakure.", they said in unison, creeping the young man out a bit. The three exited the classroom, and exited the building. Yasuhiro saw that they were leading him to a police car, and that made him panic even more._

 _"AHHH! What did I do to get arrested?!", he exclaimed, clutching his head in confusion. One of the police officers laughed, while the other entered the car on the drivers side. It confused the brunette even more. "Huh?! Why are you laughing?", he asked, entering the car as the other officer closed the door for him. The other officer entered, and looked back at him, a smile on her aging face._

 _"You did nothing wrong, Yasuhiro, but I believe you'll find yourself in an...interesting situation.", she mused chuckling, turning back to the front as the other officer next to her pulled out of the college parking lot, and onto the road. The ride was silent. Yasuhiro took this time to think of what type of situation he would be in. What was so important, that he had to be removed from his class by two police officers? He couldn't understand what was going on.._

 _..They soon pulled up in front of the police station, and the three got out of the vehicle. The officers led Yasuhiro inside, and to an office. On the door of the office, there was a silver plate with a name._

 _'Chief Kanemoto'_

 _Head Police Officer_

 _He gulped, reading the name. He was in deep shit, wasn't he? The female officer knocked on the door, and a 'come in' was heard. She opened the door, and they all walked inside. "Cheif, we brought Hagakure like you asked.", she said. Chief Kanemoto looked up from his paperwork, and gave them a smile._

 _"Good job Goda, Fujiwara, you two may leave.", he told them. They nodded, and left. It was only Yasuhiro and Kanemoto in the room. "Have a seat, Yasuhiro.", he said. Yasuhiro slowly sat down in one of the seats, and looked at Kanemoto worriedly. Kanemoto was a middle aged man, with graying dark green hair, and deep, brown eyes. Yasuhiro spoke._

 _"Chief, I don't know what I did-", he started, but was cut off by the older mans deep chuckling. Kanemoto leaned over his desk to give Yasuhiro a pat on his shoulder._

 _"You did nothing wrong, my boy, there is no need to worry.", he mused, giving him a warm smile. Yasuhiro sighed in relief, visibly relaxing. But he didn't know why he was here._

 _"Why am I here then if I did nothing wrong?", he asked, confused. Was it his mom? Did she go out drinking and get in a bar fight again? Kanemoto took out a file from a cabinet behind him and placed it on his desk._

 _"Last week, we found a woman dead in her home. She seemed to have committed suicide by overdosing on drugs. Do you recognize this woman?", he asked, opening the file and giving Yasuhiro the picture of the girl. She looked around his age, and Yasuhiro thought she was a bit pretty, with short dirty blonde hair, large, olive green eyes, and pale skin. However, he had never seen this female before._

 _"No, I don't sir. I've never seen her before in my life.", he replied honestly, giving the picture back. Kanemoto nodded, placing the picture back in the file._

 _"While you don't recall seeing this woman ever, we have proof that you have interacted with her before.", he told Yasuhiro, who was confused once again. Proof? What kind of proof? He scratched his head._

 _"But I don't even know her, how is there proof?", Yasuhiro asked, his voice wavering slightly as he spoke. He thought to himself. 'Is this what that female officer meant by interesting?' Kanemoto's lips broke out into a small grin, and he picked up the phone on his desk and pressed a button, putting it to his ear._

 _"Send the proof to my office.", he ordered, and hung up the phone. He looked at me with a smile. "Now, this might be shocking, but they have the paperwork showing that it is true.", he told the brunette. 'True? What's true?' the brunette college student asked himself. A knock sounded at the office door. "Come in.", he told them. The door opened, and an officer came in, with two children holding her hands. They were both boys, looking around the age of 6 or 7. One of them had dark brown hair, light tan skin, and hazel eyes, while the other had light brown hair, peach skin, and olive green eyes. They both had ahoges. Yasuhiro raised an eyebrow at them, and looked to Kanemoto confused._

 _"Children?", he questioned, sweat dripping down his eyebrow. Kanemoto looked at the the officer, who handed Yasuhiro several papers. He took them, and began to look through them. As he did, his eyes began to widen. "W-WHAT?! But, th-this is impossible! I've never seen her before, ev-ver!", he sputtered out, his breathing slightly intensifying._

 _"We've already done a blood test, and the results say that it's true. Yasuhiro Hagakure, you now are the legal guardian of Makoto and Hajime Hagakure. **Your biological children.** "_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Momma Hiroko's Inspirational Words**

* * *

 _ **Summary/Prologue:**_

 _ **Yasuhiro was called out of his college by the police. He was driven to the police station, where he met with Chief Kanemoto. Kanemoto asked if he recognized a recent suicide victim, to which the young male said no. However, the police had proof that him and the woman interacted before. The proof came in the form of two children, who are biologically Yasuhiro's kids.**_

* * *

The police car pulled up in front of the large apartment complex. One of them got out, opening the door for Yasuhiro and his kids. The officer gave an envelope to him once he exited, the two boys at his sides. "This was found at the scene. It's addressed to you.", they said, entering the car again. With a smile, they bid him a nice day, and drove away. Looking at the building, Yasuhiro sighed, putting the letter in his pant pocket. He looked at the boys.

"C'mon kiddos, home's this way.", he said, beginning to walk forward. He heard no footsteps, and he looked back at them. "Well, come on now.", he pressed, an unsure tone in his voice. He started to panic. What does a parent do in these kinds of situations? As he internally panic, he didn't see the boys walk up to him. The one with olive green eyes tugged at his shirt sleeve. He looked down, still panicking a bit. "Huh?", he said. The boy raised up his arms, grinning.

""Up!", he exclaimed, his eyes shining. Yasuhiro blinked once, twice, and then froze. It just didn't register in his mind. The boy made grabby hands at him, with a little whine to go with it. Awkwardly, Yasuhiro picked up the child, who wrapped his arms around the young man's neck, and wrapped his legs around his torso. He supported the added on weight with his right arm, and looked to the brother. Giving a small smile, he offered his free hand, hoping he didn't look weird. The brother with hazel eyes looked at his hand with a shy expression, then at his face, and put his smaller hand in Yasuhiro's larger one. His smile grew a bit, and he walked with them to his apartment. It was on the third floor of the five floor building. Once he reached the door, he let go of the brother's hand, and searched his pocket for his keys, taking them out, and unlocking the door. He held it open for the boy. He walked in, Yasuhiro and the other one following right after. Yasuhiro put his hands under the olive eyed boy's arms on his frame.

"Alright, time to get down!", the dark brunette exclaimed, letting the kid unwrap his limbs from him and setting him down on the white tile floor. He locked the door, and he saw that the two boys had made themselves comfy on his couch. Yasuhiro chuckled a bit, and he sat down in the recliner diagnol from the couch, which was next to the T.V., while the couch was right across from it. It was silent for a bit. Yasuhiro looked at the boys. "So..I'm your dad..I know you probably aren't going to call me that, seeing that I haven't been in the first years of your guys lives. I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, you can call me Hiro for now, I guess..", he spoke, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. The olive eyed boy gave him a smile.

"I'm Makoto! I'm 7 years old, and my birthday is February 5th!", he chimed, the 5th sounding more like 'fif' rather 'fifth'. Makoto looked at his brother eagerly, and the tan boy cleared his throat.

"My name is Hajime. I'm 7 years old, and my birthday is also February 5th.", he told Hiro, in a more quiet voice. Hiro blinked. _I have twins, huh?_ he thought to himself. As if reading his mind, Hajime spoke again. "I'm the older twin, by 37 minutes.", he added. Hiro nodded, and it went back to silence. A stomach growling was heard, and Makoto blushed, grabbing his stomach.

"Papa, I'm hungry!", he exclaimed. Yasuhiro gasped, nearly falling out of his chair. The twins looked at him curiously, wondering what caused him to have a reaction like that. Makoto decided to speak again. "Can we get Chinese?", he asked, which actually caused the man to fall out of his chair. _P-Papa?! He's so accepting, why isn't he barely talking and looking at me with a blank stare? And Chinese is too expensive! I have to save the money so I can pay back Mom to-_ he stopped his thoughts, and looked at the clock. She was coming at 7:30. It was 7:27. He froze as he heard the door unlocking, and rushed to get up from the floor. The door opened, and in stepped a woman with light pink hair, and brown eyes.

"Hiro, I'm here-", she started, but paused when she saw Makoto and Hajime. Her jaw dropped, the cigarette falling out of her mouth. Hiro brought his arms up in a defensive manner.

"I-I can explain, Mom!", he stuttered, backing up a bit.

 _Timeskip, 30 minutes later_

"So, that's what happened..", Hiroko sighed, placing the fork down, and grabbing the box of lo mein right infront of her. They did end up ordering Chinese, and Hiroko put the T.V. on for Makoto and Hajime to watch while she talked with her son. Yasuhiro nodded, pushing away his empty plate.

"Yeah..", he murmured, looking down in his lap. He was just expecting the worse from her now..

"Hiro, you're still in college. How are you going to take care of two kids?", she asked him, concern showing in her brown orbs. Hiro put his head in his hands, shaking it.

"I don't even remember seeing that girl. EVER. I apparently have two sons now..but you know what? I'm..I'm going to try. I will try to be a father to them, since they are my blood after all. I will do what it takes to make sure they live a good life..", he told her, a determined undertone in his voice, before sighing. "You are probably tired from today, let me just give you your money so you can go and rest.", he sighed, putting and hand in his pocket and pulling out ¥3,894($35), holding it out to her. Hiroko smiled, and pushed his hand back towards him. He looked at her confused. "Mom?"

"You need this money, Hiro. You're a dad, after all.", she chirped, moving her hand away. Yasuhiro frowned, pushing out his hand to her again.

"But mom, you said-", he started, but was cut off by his mother.

"Yasuhiro Hagakure, if you don't listen to me I will make sure you don't see daylight again.", she threatened, her delinquent side coming out. Yasuhiro gulped, and nodded, placing the money back in his pocket. "I know what I said, but you need the money more than I do. Now I know what you're going to say, and that isn't true. You will be a great father, Yasuhiro, I know it. You want to give them a good life, right? This is where you start.", she told him, getting up and ruffling his hair. She looked at the twins, who were still watching cartoons. "Besides, I think they already like you as a dad.", she added, making Hiro look at them as well. Feeling gazes on them, they turned to see Hiroko and Hiro looking at them. Makoto grinned widely, waving at them, while Hajime smiled. Yasuhiro's eyes widened, but then he gave them a smile in return. Their beams stretched wider, and they turned back to the T.V. Yasuhiro turned to say something to his mom, but he was met with an empty space where his mom was supposed to be. He saw a note left on the table, so he picked it up and read.

 _Hiro,_

 _I already contacted the dean of your college, and your classes have been moved online. Here is the information you need to login into the school website, that way you can work on your stuff without leaving Makoto and Hajime alone. I know you will be a great father, so don't doubt yourself, okay?_

 _-Mom_

 _P.S.- If I hear you doubting yourself you are going to be in trouble mister.._

 _Username: ******_

 _Password: ******_

He laughed silently, placing the note in his pocket. He heard a yawn, and saw Hajime rubbing his eyes with a tired expression. Makoto was already asleep, breathing quietly. He looked at the clock, in which the clock read 8:30. Well, time goes by fast, doesn't it? He walked to the couch, bending down slightly and putting a hand on Hajime's shoulder. "You tired, kiddo?", he asked. Hajime nodded, his ahoge bouncing around slightly. He picked up Makoto, and gestured for Hajime to follow him. He lead them to his room, where he laid Makoto on his bed. He took off the younger twins shoes, and untied the laces of Hajime's shoes before taking them off, and lifting the blanket for the older twin to get in. Hajime crawled into the bed, and Yasuhiro covered them both with the blanket. Hajime looked at Yasuhiro sleepily. "Goodnight..dad..", he murmured, closing his hazel eyes. Yasuhiro froze, but smiled.

"Goodnight..", he whispered, and exited his room, closing the door. He looked at the room across from his. It was empty, and he was originally thinking of turning it into a fortune telling room. But now with Makoto and Hajime added into his life..he believed it would be best to convert it into a room for the twins. Making his was back to the living room, he sat at his desk near the window. Turning on the lamp, he fished out the letter the police gave him from his pocket. He unfolded it, and began reading.

 _To the father of my children,_

 _I know not of your identity, but all I ask of you is one thing. Take care of them. I know you have not known they existed until now. If you did, well, then we would've obviously been together. But they are your blood, my blood..our blood._

 _When they were first born, I knew that I would be able to raise them even if they did not have the privilege of a father at first. But, as the years passed by, my home life started to crumble, as did my sanity. My mother found out about them, and she began to neglect me. The rest of my family soon followed suit. I fell into depression and developed schizophrenia as a result. I did not deem myself stable enough to continue being a mother. The medication didn't help me. I've decided to put the matters in my own hands, and kill myself. I killed myself for them...for Makoto and Hajime._

 _I only hope that you will care for them. Make them the happiest kids in the world. They deserve better parenting, which was something I was not able to provide for my very own flesh and blood. For their sake, care for them always. Please.._

 _-Asuka Moriyama_

His head was down, hair covering his eyes. Tears could be seen beginning to stream down his face. He clenched the letter tighter, causing a crinkling noise to emitt from it. He looked up, out the window at the sky with a solemn face.

 _ **"I will.."**_


End file.
